Time Of The Season
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: He only took them out for an adventure... but then things got turned upside down. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine, WWE/NJPW crossover)


_**9/3/10…**_

 _29 year old Prince Devitt looked out at the front row, his blue eyes locking with a pair of hazel ones before they drifted down… and then back up as she adjusted her black cut out mini dress._

 _She was about 20 years old, if even that… long chestnut brown curls pulled back into a ponytail and hardly any makeup on aside from a bright pink eyeshadow to go with her cat eye look, a slight smile on her face._

" _Hi…" She greeted in a slightly shy manner, yelping when her black haired friend with the blue streaks managed to lift her up over the metal railing._

" _Go to him, I can tell you like him." Her friend said, giving her a helping hand._

 _The brunette looked back at Devitt and then Devitt looked at the black haired girl with blue streaks._

" _Don't be fooled by the youthful face, she's legal age." The woman responded before Devitt nodded and he and the brunette left._

 _It was about 15 minutes afterwards that Chris Jericho reached the front row again._

" _Yuki, where's Mandy?" Chris asked._

" _She's with Devitt at the moment. I think she likes him, so I gave her a helping hand to get his attention toward her." Yuki explained._

" _That's why you got her all dressed up?" Chris responded._

" _Easy now, she's an adult… and Devitt will treat her better than Randy did, I can feel it." Yuki replied._

" _He better, Yuki. Now I've got an old friend I want you to meet." Chris responded before leading her through the crowd to go find Jushin Thunder Liger._

" _Okay, he better be good looking." Yuki said, following Chris._

 _At the impromptu press conference, Devitt lightly wrapped his left arm around Amanda's back and both smiled as the photographers took pictures of them and they were interrupted by Gedo._

" _Hey, who's the jailbait?" Gedo questioned halfway through his tirade._

" _Watch your mouth, Gedo." Devitt replied, holding Amanda closer to him in a protective manner before Gedo left._

 _As the night went on, Amanda began to feel relaxed for the first time in days._

 _But little did she know how crazy things would get…_

 **Present time…**

Amanda pried her eyes open, seeing Devitt.

"Hi there…" Amanda responded, Devitt helping her sit up. "Wait, why am I not in mine and Yuki's room?"

"She and Kenny Omega were getting cozy so I grabbed your things and brought them here for you… nothing happened, you were passed out by the time we got back here." Devitt explained, Amanda finding herself in his shirt but with her underwear still on.

Then Amanda and Devitt heard the door slam open as Yuki came in half naked with a camera in her hand "Let's party!" She said, before blowing a noisemaker loudly and took a picture of the two. "Now that will be a keeper. Woo!" She said.

"Yuki, it's barely past 9 am!" Amanda responded, pulling the covers over her head as Yuki poked at her sides.

"Aww, you'll be alright, Mandy. I'm not gonna let you ruin my vibe." Yuki said, before seeing Devitt's cologne and she accidentally sprayed it into her mouth, thinking it was breath spray. "God dammit." She coughed, before falling onto her knees, coughing away.

"Come on, let's rinse that out of your mouth." Devitt replied before helping her up and handing her a bottle of water, Yuki rinsing the afterspray of the cologne out. "Where's Kenny?" He asked after seeing bites on Yuki's neck.

"Back in the room, I think… it still burns." Yuki said after drinking some of the water, before coughing again.

"It'll stop soon." Devitt responded before turning to Amanda after she sat up. _'Is this normal for her?'_ He mouthed, Amanda nodding.

"I ended up getting wasted last night, after Kenny and I had good time, if you know what I mean." Yuki explained.

"I figured as much… tiny one there passed out so I dropped her off here and then grabbed her things." Devitt responded, Yuki smiling.

"He likes you." Yuki whispered towards Amanda as Devitt heard that.

"He's a gentleman." Amanda responded with a slight smile.

"When's the wedding?" Yuki questioned, jokingly.

At the same time, Kenny was opening his eyes and pulled his wrists free as the tie wasn't so tight around them.

"Another night." Kenny responded before standing up and pulling his boxers and jeans on… he grabbed the spare room key and went into the hallway, seeing Yuki. "Hey, Doll." He replied before she walked over to him.

"Hey, you. You had fun last night with me?" Yuki questioned, wrapping her arms around Kenny's neck.

The two kissed before seeing Devitt and Amanda.

"How old is she, 16?" Kenny questioned.

"20." Amanda responded, Kenny looking at Yuki.

"She doesn't look her age." Kenny replied.

"Don't be fooled by her size. She's 5'1" and can take me down in that ring before we can blink." Yuki explained.

"It's always the tiny ones." Kenny responded before they headed back to the room, Devitt and Amanda heading back to theirs… and Amanda hearing her phone ring before she picked it up and answered it.

"Good morning… or is it still nighttime there?" Amanda questioned before she jumped slightly as both she and Devitt heard yelling. "Hey, behave yourself, you dick! Go get fucked!" She responded before hanging up.

"Jealous boyfriend?" Devitt questioned.

"Overprotective friend… and I use overprotective as a substitute for crazy and controlling." Amanda explained.

At the same time, Yuki answered her phone.

"She hung up on me!" Seth responded.

"Yeah, she did. That's what she always does. Why are you bugging us?" Yuki questioned.

"Just trying to check on my friends. Yuki, you're new to the company." Seth responded.

"So are you! Mandy's been around them since John started so she's used to chaos. For fuck's sake, Rollins, she's not a kid!" Yuki replied before she hung up.

"Jealous type, I take it?" Kenny questioned after emerging from the restroom, towel drying his hair.

"Overprotective friend. He probably knows about Devitt and Mandy now." Yuki answered, tossing her phone on to the bed, before climbing back into it.

"He can get angry all he wants… won't help him." Kenny responded after stretching out next to her.

"Yeah, it won't. Uhh, I'm burn out again… All cause I'm a Party Junkie." Yuki said, before flopping her back down onto the bed.

Amanda climbed out of the shower after getting cleaned off, drying off and wrapping the oversized towel around her… drying her hair off, she checked her phone and saw pictures of the press conference as well as ones of her and Devitt out in a nightclub with a few headlines.

' _Prince Devitt out with mystery woman.'_

' _New Japan Pro Wrestling superstar seen with WWE diva.'_

' _New couple? Amanda Cena out having a good time with Prince Devitt.'_

' _That's how Seth found out… damn media.'_ Amanda responded, setting her phone down.

She knew this wouldn't be easy to explain to the others.


End file.
